


Just Hanging Out

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Drabble, Gangsters, Gen, Kidnapping, Rescue, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new number's come up. A Gang war. A hostage rescue.</p><p>Just another day at the office for John and Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Hanging Out

“Mister Reese?” Finch said urgently, his voice insistent in John's ear.

“A little busy here, Finch,” John informed his boss-slash-handler-slash-friend. He was, busy, that is. Beside the most recent number that he was still investigating there was, just for the sake of interest of course (the Universe had a horrid sense of humour) there were three warring gangs – Russians, Koreans, and Chileans – and some idiot who stole a couple hundred grand from each of them who apparently had ties to the newest number.

John was not amused.

Someone shouted at him in Spanish. John took note of the position of the shouter. He took a breath. On the exhale he rounded the corner and opened fire. Kneecaps were shot out, disabling the fighters quite effectively without risking unnecessary death. He cleared the room, the hall, and then the basement where the number, a waitress who probably knew too much, was being held. She was suspended by her wrists from a pipe that ran along the ceiling. She was not looking very good.

John hurried to get her down, shooting the chain to separate her wrists. She would have crumpled to the floor had he not caught her under her arms. He took a moment to allow her to get her feet under her before nodding towards the door.


End file.
